


Valentine

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [173]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Seven Sterek drabbles on sets of words fromSterekDrabbles.





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So I started to write a drabble for sterekdrabbles last night, but then I kinda didn’t want to leave it like that, so I wrote another one, and then another one, and then I had seven drabbles about Sterek, Petopher and Valentine. Oops. There’s still a lot of questions unanswered in this drabble series, but I feel done with it, and I don’t think it’s annoying questions that are unanswered. Anyway, have some drabbles, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The word sets are, from top to bottom:  
> 1: [fang, species, bat](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-fang-species-bat) (Nov 2)  
> 2: [soul, dressing, see](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-soul-dressing-see) (Nov 5)  
> 3: [stuff, hostile, fuss](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-stuff-hostile-fuss) (Nov 7)  
> 4: [gesture, tie, step](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-gesture-tie-step) (Nov 14)  
> 5: [agree, snow, way](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-agree-snow-way) (Nov 19)  
> 6: [wing, hand, definite](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-wing-hand-definite) (Nov 23)  
> 7: [vampire, west, sausage](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-vampire-west-sausage) (Nov 28)
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180723800767) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/197189))

Stiles changed the grip on his bat. “What species is _that_?”

“Vampire.” Derek’s voice was rough as he lisped slightly around his fangs, and Stiles blinked. First at the vampire, then at Derek.

“Really?”

“The kid hasn’t seen a vampire before?” the vampire asked. “About time I showed up, then, right?”

“Shut up, Valentine,” Derek said. Grumbled, really.

Stiles blinked again.

“Valentine?”

“That’s me,” the vampire-, _Valentine_ said, voice sugary sweet. “Aren’t you a pretty one.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Derek repeated, and Stiles blinked yet again.

“The fuck?”

“Do you wanna?” Valentine purred, and Stiles, well, he blinked.

“What the _fuck_?”

* * *

It was a weird feeling, being so openly checked out. Valentine was clearly undressing him with his eyes, and Stiles squirmed a little. While it was flattering it was also kinda creepy.

Valentine looked Derek over, clearly appreciative, then at Stiles again. “I wouldn’t mind being the meat of this sandwich.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathed. He looked at Derek, who was looking extra constipated.

“If you use glamour on him, I swear I’ll kill you.”

“Glamour? On a young soul like that? No, I’ll just use my charm.” He winked at Stiles. “Like what you see?”

“Oh my god.”

* * *

“Valentine,” Derek snapped, and Valentine’s smile turned mischevious.

“Always so hostile, Derek. Don’t make such a fuss, I’m just flirting.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Right, _you_ are just flirting.”

“Relax, I won’t eat either of you, I prefer human blood.”

“Human?” It felt like Stiles was in some sort of weird dream where stuff like that actually happened, and he discreetly checked his hand. Five fingers, not a dream. He looked at Derek and gestured in Valentine’s direction. “What the fuck?”

“Vampires, they’re wily tricksters. Usually peaceful, but I don’t trust them.” He looked at Valentine. “I don’t trust _him_.”

* * *

It wasn’t long until Derek lost his patience with Valentine. He puffed up, broadened his stance, stepped closer, and snapped in his face.

“Why are you here?”

Valentine just smiled, didn’t look to be the least intimidated by the posturing. “I’m not here for you, relax, kid. I’m tying up some loose ends, and I could use Peter’s help. I heard some rumors, but I understand he’s alive and healthy?”

“Of course he knows Peter,” Stiles said and Valentine winked at him.

“Intimately.” He fake shivered and gestured to Derek. “If he’s anything like his uncle, I’m happy for you.”

* * *

Whatever business Valentine had with Peter, Stiles was _not_ prepared for the discussion he witnessed.

“No,” Chris said. “No way, I did not agree to that.”

“Please, Christopher, he’s _really_ good in bed.”

Valentine smiled and looked pleased, but Chris just shook his head. Stiles reached for Derek’s hand, he needed support for what he was seeing.

“When it snows in hell.”

Valentine took a step closer to him. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” he said, voice silky smooth.

“No glamouring,” Derek snapped and Valentine looked at him.

“Glamour Peter’s hunter? Please, I do want to live.”

* * *

“Can they turn into bats?” Stiles asked. “Do they have wings?”

Derek ran a hand across his face. “No, and no.”

“Oh come on, you didn’t even tell me vampires existed, much less that you _know_ one, you can sit your ass down and answer a few questions.”

Derek crossed his arms and stayed standing. “Why don’t you ask him?”

“Definitely not.” Stiles paused. “Wait, are you _jealous_?”

Derek looked away. “No.” He took a deep breath and looked back at Stiles. “I’m sorry. He just gets under my skin. I trust you.”

“Good,” Stiles said, “I trust you, too.”

* * *

Three weeks later Chris, Peter, and Valentine returned from wherever they had been tying up those loose ends. They all looked relaxed and happy when Stiles and Derek came by.

“I take it your secret vampire business went well?” Stiles asked and Valentine smiled at him.

“It did.” He looked at Chris and winked. “Got to try some really great sausage, too.” Stiles groaned and Derek put a hand over his eyes, while Chris blushed and Peter smirked. “Figured I’d come back west for another week or two.”

“Oh god. Can we please leave, Derek?”

“Good idea,” Peter said, “Bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> If I've forgotten/missed a tag, please let me know!


End file.
